


Rose x Tentoo relationship bits and bobs

by seeyouinhell



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyouinhell/pseuds/seeyouinhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I've had a few drabbles sitting around that I wrote about Rose and Tentoo's life after Journey's End. </p>
<p>Each chapter stands alone, and each chapter is a different interpretation of their life After.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Rose is Resentful

It took quite a while for Rose to adjust to life with him.

That kiss on the beach was impulse. She thought it would be easy to get used to living with him.

It wasn’t.

She resented his very existence.

He was just a reminder that she wasn’t in her own universe, a reminder that she wasn’t travelling through the stars. After a week of treating him with all the politeness and civility you have with someone who you’ve never met, but been thrust into a sudden situation with, she finally snapped.

“You’re not him. You’re not him, and I don’t know what the hell he was thinking.”

It didn’t matter that he had the same memories, the same emotions, the same preferences as the Doctor had. It didn’t matter that they were essentially identical.

It was too much, having him but at the same time not having him. She knew that the Doctor had given her him because he knew she needed him; that he himself couldn’t stay. He couldn’t leave one universe unguarded. He had to leave.


	2. In Which Tentoo Remembers

Oh god, he'd missed her.

He hadn't realized how much until he got used to being around her again. The Rose his memories traveled with was still there. She was hidden under a faux domestic life, with neighbors and a kitchen and errands to run instead of aliens to fight, but she was still there. Sometimes he caught her with that gleam in her eyes that he remembers so well and he grinned, content to just be near her.


	3. In Which He Holds Her

She loved him. She did. But she couldn’t help but realize occasionally that this wasn’t exactly her real Doctor. Sure, he had all the memories and feelings and preferences, but in the end, he was made of an old hand, regeneration energy, and Donna Noble’s DNA. It was at the moments of these realizations that she would break down and sob, let go and just let him hold her.


	4. In Which They Are Happy

Rose and the new Doctor settled into each other quickly. After just two nights, they were sleeping in the same bed. They’d lie down to sleep and hold each other. In the mornings, she’d make him tea and he’d burn toast because the toasters just had to be different in this universe, didn’t they? But it didn’t matter, because when the tea was done and the burnt parts of the toast were scraped off, they’d settle down on the couch in each other’s arms and eat breakfast.

It had begun when Rose realized that she didn’t have an extra bed in her flat. The Doctor had offered to sleep on the couch, and the first night Rose agreed. But when the morning came and he was rubbing his neck with a wince on his face, she told him that until they figured something else out, he would be sleeping in her bed. The Doctor had raised his eyebrows, but agreed.

The next morning they had woken up in each other’s arms, legs tangled together under the sheets. Rose blushed and stuttered something about tea, but when she tried to detangle herself from his limbs, he pulled her tighter and mumbled something.

“Sorry, what?” Rose asked, her face turning fairly crimson with her blush. The Doctor looked up at her, and took a deep breath. His eyes had a desperate look to them.

“Stay with me. Stay with me, Rose. Please.”

It was the ‘please’ that got her. She smiled and pulled the covers back over her shoulders, settling into his arms. The Doctor sighed contentedly and began stroking her back with the hand that had been thrown over her waist when they woke up.

“My Rose…how I’ve missed you.”


End file.
